Merlin: World's Collide
by Goddess97
Summary: This was originally a one- shot, but then I got the idea to create a story out of it. Like, what if a strange, foreign girl arrived in Camelot, hurt badly and nearly dead? What if the castle physician's apprentice healed her and started to fall in love with her? How did she get there? Same basic storyline as the show, with just a few twists.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! So, my good friend Nicole announced to me earlier that she and Merlin are engaged! And you know what that calls for, right? FLUUFY ONE-SHOT! :D This one's for you, Nicole!**

* * *

I wiped my face and readjusted my headband. "Merlin!" I called, throwing open the shutters. "It's too early, Nicole!" Merlin complained. "Nonsense," I smiled, and kissed him. "You have to go take care of Arthur, remember?"

"Don't remind me," Merlin sighed and started filling his plate. I set three sausages on his plate and drizzled a little bit of syrup over his pancakes. "Are you sure we can spare this?" Merlin questioned. I laughed. "Of course, dear; we have plenty left in the storage; I'm sure we'll be fine until the traders come next spring."

Merlin stared at me a few seconds longer then began to eat. "A man could not ask for a better wife-to-be, Nicole." I blushed. "I had a little bit of help, Merlin. I can't take all of the credit." My eyes flashed gold and I grinned. "Or did you forget already?" Merlin stood from the table and kissed my cheek. "I'll be on my way now. See you later?"

"Where else would I be? Now go, attend to your king." Merlin put his arms around my waist and stared into my eyes. "I really do love you, Nicole. I still can't believe that I found someone like me. You must have traveled very far, to come to Camelot."

"Farther than you think," I muttered. _'If Kayla knew about this, she'd totally flip out.' _Merlin smiled. "I don't doubt that. I'll see you tonight."

"In a few hours, if I can get into the castle."

Merlin kissed me. "I'll be back soon," he promised. "I love you," I called, as he left the house. "I love you too!" Merlin called over his shoulder, and flashed me a grin.

Life in Camelot was turning out to better than I originally thought.

* * *

**Nicole: It'**s...**it's...**

**me: It was rushed.**

**Nicole: IT'S PERFECT! :D *hugs* Thank you so much!**

**me: 'Twas nothing, madame.**

**Nicole: Just wait til I show Merlin!**

**me: And tell Kayla.**

**Nicole: O_O Oh. Right. That too. _Kayla's gonna flip..._**

**me: Big time.**

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, I was busy and didn't get to write much during Spring Break. But that just means that I have to write a third "chapter" soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Leaving**

Merlin sat down, grimacing. I set the pot back on the stove, and went to his side. "Are you all right?" I held out my palm, just in case. Merlin waved it away, seeming to grow ten years in the little time he'd been back. He stared up at me, concerned.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"The dragon? No, he didn't come near the house." I pulled down my sleeve, hiding the burn marks. I didn't tell him I wasn't at home when the great dragon flew over the village, burning everything. Merlin had enough to worry about.

Merlin sighed and leaned back. "It's my fault," he whispered. I sat next to him and wiped his forehead with a wet rag. "I'm sure it wasn't, Merlin."

"I set him free with Excalibur, Nicole. I broke the dragon's chains, and unleashed him."

I stared at my betrothed in silence. "Merlin, I-"

"Nicole, I don't want to talk. I have to go back to Gaius **(Sorry if I misspelled it or something, I don't know how to)**." Merlin stood up, looking tired. "Be careful; I don't want anything to happen to you."

I kissed him quickly. "And _you _be careful, Merlin. I don't…I don't want to lose you."

Merlin smiled fleetingly and sadly. "I'll be careful, I promise." He kissed my hand and walked out the door quickly. I had a funny feeling that our happy ending wouldn't come so soon. And oh, how correct that feeling was.

* * *

Throughout the next few weeks, all seemed well. Merlin talked to the dragon, though he didn't say what about. I trusted him, but…he was a little less secretive than we first met, but…he still held back.

One night, after a long day with Gaius, Merlin sat down at the table. "I'm going away, for a time." I opened my mouth to argue; he, being especially stubborn, held up his hand. "I'll be back, but I don't know how long the journey will take."

I set down the water jug angrily. "Where are you going? Can you at least tell me what you'll be doing, so I can sleep peacefully for a change?"

"I'm going looking for my father."

I stared at Merlin. "You- your father? But…Merlin, do you even know where he is?"

"Gaius told me; my father is the last living Dragon Lord."

"Dragon Lord? Merlin, say something that will at least make a grain of sense for a change!"

I stormed out of the house and into the yard, sitting on the bench. I stared at the sky, cursing whatever god who had sent me here. I felt around in my waist pouch, and took out a small roll of paper and an ink pen. I glanced over my shoulder; no one was near.

* * *

I hid the paper in my pouch and went back inside. On the table was a note, in Merlin's hurried scrawl:

_Nicole,_

_I'll be back for dinner. I promise not to take too long. Arthur just needs to make sure we're ready to go for when King Uther gives us permission._

_All my love,_

_ Merlin_

"I love you too, Merlin." I whispered, and set my own note next to his. "I won't be gone too long either."

I shouldered my tote bag, one I always had packed for when I had to leave suddenly. Before closing the door behind me, I took one last look around the small, two-bedroom house I had grown accustomed to living in. I only expected this trip to take a few weeks. I didn't expect to fall in love.

But love will have to wait. I have to leave Camelot.

* * *

**A/N: That was a great chapter!**

_**Nicole: But...HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LEAVE MERLIN?!**_

**Elizabeth: Well, it's just a fantasy, remember?**

_**Nicole: MERLIN IS REAL! D:**_

**me: Girls, please act civil...**

** AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I said I'd write a third chapter….and here it is! But I'm sorry it's later than I wanted it to be.**

* * *

I walked through the streets, holding back tears. How could I possibly leave Camelot, after everything that happened? I shook my head. I couldn't stay forever.

"Nicole!" I stopped, startled. That voice…I haven't that voice since I left home…

"Nicole, over here!" A brown-haired girl jumped up and down, grinning, and waving at me. "Kayla!" I cried, dropping my bag and running. I almost ran her to the ground, but she planted her feet. "Nice to see you too, old friend!"

I touched my face, concerned. I knew what time travel did to a person, and I wasn't excited about what might happen. "I don't look too old, do I?"

"How should I know, you've only been gone a week."

"A week?! But it's been a year!"

Kayla's jaw dropped. "No way. Nicole, you can't have- what happened?"

I took a sudden interest in the dirt on my shoes. "Kayla, I fell in love." I looked up, smiling. "I fell in love with an amazing young man, who loves me back." I showed her the glittering ring that adorned my left hand. "We're getting married in March, Kayla. I'm _engaged_."

Kayla stared at the ring open-mouthed. "You- how- _engaged_?"

"March 12, almost two months ago. This time next year, I'll be married."

Kayla hugged me tightly. "My best friend is getting _married_, and I don't even have a boyfriend yet." She pulled away, a spark lit in her eyes. "Does he have a friend?" I laughed. "Yes, but Arthur's taken. Gwen called dibs long before I met Merlin."

Kayla stared at me, hard. _"Who?"_ I backed up. "Merlin. My betrothed; the man I'm going to_ marry_ in a year." Kayla's eyes rolled into the back of her head and fell to the ground. "Kayla?!"

A few nearby commoners helped pick Kayla up and followed me to my house. "Just set her on the couch, please." A young man approached me, concerned. "Will you be alright, Miss? Are you sure you don't need someone to help?" He puffed out his chest.

I rolled my eyes. _At least Merlin doesn't do that._ "No, I'm fine. She's my best friend; I'll manage until my _fiancée _arrives." The young man raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Could I at least notify your…fiancée?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be here soon. He's the court physician's apprentice, so Merlin should be notified, especially if I'm involved."

"I'll be off then, Ma'am."

"Goodbye!"

I wet a rag with cold water and wiped Kayla's forehead. Time travel wasn't our thing, but it was necessary, sometimes. I left the cold, wet rag on my best friend's forehead, and wandered into the kitchen. It was nearly lunchtime, and Merlin should be home soon…I quickly took my note and stored in one of my bags. If I wasn't leaving right now, I might as well not send him into a panic attack.

"Nicole!" Merlin ran through the front door, and caught me in a hug. "Are you alright? I heard there was a little trouble earlier."

"Oh, it was nothing too serious, dear." I assured him. "One of my friends from home just came to visit. She, ah…she had a fainting spell when I told her I was engaged."

"Oh my. Where is she now?"

"On the couch, with a wet rag on her forehead. I couldn't risk using magic, with so many people around."

Merlin glanced at my best friend, but pulled me in for a comforting hug, kissing the top of my head. "I saw your note." He whispered. "I forgot a book, and came back. When I saw your note, I…I went to Gaius, and borrowed a scrying bowl."

"I have to go back, Merlin." I said, crying. "I- I can't-"

"You want to be with your family again." He stated. I nodded. "I need to be with them, Merlin. I thought…" I laughed at myself, at how stupid I was being. "When I came to Camelot, I didn't expect my life to take this sort of turn."

"What didn't you expect?"

I smiled into his lovely brown eyes. "I didn't expect to fall in love with a handsome, brave, loyal, cunning," I kissed him. "_Magical_ young man."

Merlin gave me his special cocky grin. "You mean you didn't expect to fall in love with me?"

"With you, Merlin, I don't expect anything. Every day I've been with you, my life has been…spontaneous. Full of life. I was barely living when I found you. You brought me back to life."

* * *

_**Nicole: Aw, they're such an adorable couple!**_

**Elizabeth: But what about the friend, Kayla? What happens to her?**

**Me: Patience, my apprentice. (I was **_**so**_** tempted to say 'young Padowan' right then! xD) Kayla's fate will be decided in the next chapter.**

_**Nicole: You make it sound as though you're going to kill her. DON'T KILL MY BEST FRIEND!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the chapter where my three of my favorite fandoms collide! :D Oh, you want to know which ones? Spoilers!**

* * *

"You're not going, and that's final!"

I folded my arms. "You expect me to stay put while you put yourself in danger? No! I am going, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Merlin stared at me, his expression softening. "What about Kayla? Will she allow you to put yourself in danger?"

I held up my head, my eyes flashing a brilliant shade of green. 'I am more than human!' I wanted to scream at him. 'I have abilities of my own!' Instead, I punched the wall. "Kayla does mot determine what I do or where I go. She has no say in the matter."

"Where will she go? She certainly can't stay here on her own."

"I'll ask Gwen to take her in, show her around the castle. That should be time enough until we return."

Merlin didn't look convinced. "I have half a mind to leave you here."

"Then it's settled." I took a sack from under my bed, smiling. "I'm going with you."

"And where will that be?" Kayla stood in the doorway, arms folded and eyes glaring. "Because the Nicole I know would never dream of leaving me behind on an adventure." I glared back. "I can't take you with me." She snorted. "And I'm not staying behind."

"Kayla, you don't understand what this is even about!"

"You're my best friend; I shouldn't have to understand!"

Merlin stood against the door, ready to slip out at a moment's notice. "You can't leave me!" I cried. "Merlin, what if you DIE?!"

"If that happens, which I doubt will, please tell my mother yourself."

"I refuse to stay behind while you get yourself killed!" I shouted.

I lifted up my skirts and detached a slim twig, roughly a foot long. "Merlin, I swear, you will take me along or you will regret ever telling me no." Kayla stepped back, her face full of awe and shock. "How did you get a wand? I thought he only gave you a-"

"Elizabeth's time turner, yes. But that's for another time."

Merlin glared at the two of us. "What is going on? Nicole, I have to leave soon." I tapped the wand against the table. "Merlin, my love, my life has been very complicated since my sixteenth birthday. I was sent to Camelot..." I hung my head, hiding behind the screen of hair.

Kayla walked up next to me and put her arm around me shoulders. "We, along with a group of extraordinarily talented young women, were tasked to fight against gods. Nicole had the ability to stop the war, but she made a terrible mistake, one that cost the life of a very dear friend."

"Kathy was more than family." I sobbed. "I tried to rescue her from an extremely powerful goddess, but I failed. The rescue attempt killed Menara Kathryn."

I leaned my head on my best friend's shoulder; Kayla smiled down at me. "Nicole was emotionally compromised by a situation-"

"You're making me sound like a Vulcan," I muttered."

"Kayla smiled down at me. "Nicole was emotionally compromised by a situation-"

"You're making me sound like a Vulcan," I muttered."

"And was sentenced to five months in a foreign land, far away from her own." She finished.

I shrugged. "Camelot seemed like the best choice at the time." I smiled at my fiancée. "And it ended up being the best choice of my life."

"And don't forget all those broken hearts you left behind at home." Kayla teased. I laughed. "They'll get over me,"

"I don't believe I could ever get over you, Nicole." Merlin said.

I kissed him. "So how about we get going to find that "last Dragon Lord" man now?" Merlin shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't take you two along. First, Arthur would never allow-"

"Arthur will get over it!"

"And second, I'll never allow it."

I bit back a dangerous retort and dug my fingernails into my palms; I smiled ruefully. "Well, if you're so stuck on leaving us behind, I suppose we have no choice but to oblige." Kayla stared incredulously. "You cant be serious! Nicole...we..."

"We are staying here until Merlin returns." I stated calmly. "That's right," Merlin kissed my cheek. "And that's why I love you."

"Really? I thought it was because I'm the only woman with magic who isn't a Druid or something like that!"

Merlin grinned. "That too, yeah." He slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to the door. "I'll see you both in a dew days. Maybe a week or two."

"Bye," I prompted. He left, his ears turning red.

Kayla turned to me, grinning madly. "There's no Wifi," I said. She wasn't fazed. "No Tv either," I tried again. Kayla laughed hysterically. "I'll be gone when your husband-to-be gets back. But until then..." She held up her iPhone. "Tell me about your adventures!"

"Um... you do realize that there aren't any iPhone chargers here, right?"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, the glories of no technology!**

**Nicole: That was...unexpected...?**

**Kayla: I'll say! No Wifi?! I'm note sure I'd actually late two weeks!**

**Nicole: If I remember you correctly, I know that you're more than capable. :)**

**Kayla: Aw, you're sweet! :3**


End file.
